Don't Know If I Can Turn Away
by ClariceLecter
Summary: Set during the time of BY A LANTERN BRIGHT. Hours after that fateful kiss on RAW, Paul Heyman can't stop thinking about Rhiannon...


DON'T KNOW IF I CAN TURN AWAY...  
by Clarice_Lecter  
  
DISCLAIMER: This recalls Chapter One of BY A LANTERN BRIGHT, told from the POV of Paul Heyman. All the usual disclaimers apply.  
  
It's 2:30 in the morning, and I'm finally in my room. Oh, God, what a night this turned out to be...  
I knew there'd be a new WWF Diva, a really wild, risk-taking lady from Ohio Valley Wrestling named Rhiannon Minogue. I'd never seen her matches, knew nothing about her really, but she was gonna debut tonight on RAW. The only thing Stephanie said at the meeting was that Rhiannon would be planted in the crowd, and that she'd make her debut by kissing one of the WCW/ECW guys. She didn't show any of us Rhiannon's picture, but said we'd recognize her immediately.  
Well, some of the guys did, anyway.   
It turned out that Rhiannon was not only a risk-taker, but dead sexy on top of all that. She sat in the front row, wearing knee-high Doc Marten boots, a flowing, wispy sage floral-print dress that was part of her "Celtic Diva" image, silver rings on nearly all of her fingers, vampiric black-red nailpolish, a Celtic-braided silver bracelet, a silver choker with a Celtic knotwork medallion in the center...oh, my God, this girl was something else! Her skin was naturally pale, so she didn't need any Goth foundation to make it so, and her lips...oh God her lips...painted the same black-red as her fingernails...  
What did me in was her hair...lusciously red, braided in the slinkiest, sexiest dreadlocks I've ever seen. No, wait, it was her eyes...rich and brown as Belgian chocolate, and so very sexy...oh, God, I'm gettin' a stiffy just thinking about her, and I only met her tonight!  
  
Anyway, all the guys backstage started fighting over who was gonna get kissed by Rhiannon, going for the mouthwash, Altoids and Mentadent the way Billy BitchCakes goes for the cheeseburgers at WWF New York. After that was done, they reached for the cologne. I had to go out for a little air, I was choking from that nasty Old Spice some of them were using!  
I went into my bathroom, brushed my teeth and mouthwashed, then spritzed on some of my Cool Water before we all went out at the start of RAW. Being fat and bald don't do much for a 35-year-old's looks, and I thought for sure it wasn't gonna be me.   
Boy was I wrong, but I'll get to that later.   
We all went out, putting on our heel act when some of the guys weren't flirting with Rhiannon. And like most of the guys, she blew me out of my shoes. I figured she'd be a looker, but damn...  
Our eyes met just before I joined the others in the ring. I smiled at her, and she nodded and smiled back at me, and ohmyGod I was hooked. Still, I thought it wasn't gonna be me...  
  
Backstage, during the show, Vince started to get worried. He was in the main event against Stone Cold Steve Austin, with me in Austin's corner, and still Rhiannon hadn't picked her guy to kiss. Vince was concerned that it'd taken her all night to decide, and resigned himself to the possibility that she'd make her decision during the last match. She sure wasn't gonna get the limbertail, as Jim Ross likes to say.  
So the main event gets underway, with Vince and Steve "beating the crap" out of each other while I'm cheering Steve on. Still no movement from Rhiannon...or was there?  
Before I knew what was happening, she had left her chair at ringside to stand in Vince's corner. Then she leaves Vince's corner and comes my way while I'm trying to keep my mind on the match. She took Lillian Garcia's chair, perched it right behind me, and started rubbing my shoulders. Then, with the gentlest push, she sat my big fat ass down and followed that up by straddling herself on my lap.  
She tenderly stroked my cheek, whispering "hi" with that gorgeous lilt of a voice and turning my ECW cap backward on my head. And that was when we kissed...  
  
To say that Rhiannon's kiss had me gasping for air would be the understatement of the fucking millenium. All of a sudden, I could hear KISS' "Thrills in the Night" ringing in my ears, could feel my tongue joining hers, my hands beginning to swim all over her...  
It wasn't in the script, but nobody was complaining. I damn sure wasn't, and neither was Rhi. She kissed with so much hunger that I was afraid I couldn't keep up. So I went with it, letting her ravish my lips all she wanted, wanting her completely...neither of us wanted it to end...  
  
After the show, we got to talking, got to know each other a lot better. We went for iced lattes, then continued talking in her room, talking for almost two hours before turning in.   
Rhiannon is the sweetest lady I've ever met, and I'm glad we were introduced the way we were. Because now, I can't get her out of my mind...  



End file.
